This invention relates to a latch device for latching an object member that is movable in a predetermined direction.
Recently, it has been proposed to use, as an object member that is loadable and unloadable into and from an information processing device, a module in the form of a case and a CD, CD-ROM, DVD, HD, or the like that is accommodated in the case (hereinafter referred to simply as a “module”). In order to enable the use of the module, the information processing device has a housing formed with an insertion hole. The module is inserted into the insertion hole depending on necessity. When the module is replaced with another or becomes unnecessary, it is removed from the insertion hole.
The information processing device is provided with a latch device that serves to lock the module in the state where it is inserted in the insertion hole. The latch device of this type normally has a release mechanism for releasing the module. The release mechanism has a movable operating member to be operated from the exterior and releases the module depending on an operation of the operating member. The released module can be easily removed from the information processing device.
The information processing device of the type is often carried with being contained in a bag or the like in a state where the module is latched in the insertion hole. During this carrying state, it is assumed as a particular case that the module is pushed by unexpected outside power or receives the impact by the fall of the information processing device. In the particular case, the module might be unlatched and therefore removed from the information processing device. In order to prevent such removal of the module, the information processing device may be provided with a slide-type lock mechanism which is operated by a hand working to lock the module in a latch state thereof. However, the hand working is troublesome and has complication.